The present invention relates generally to aluminum alloy compositions, and more particularly to a high strength aluminum alloy composition and applications of the high strength aluminum alloy composition.
There is a continuing drive in the art to increase the strength of aluminum alloy compositions. The present inventors have recognized that novel combination of chemistry, mechanical processing and heat treatment of the aluminum alloy compositions play an important role in improving the strength and ductility and that there is a need for aluminum alloy compositions that possess high strength and are suitable for use in various applications that require metallic materials with advanced properties.
There is also a continuing drive in the art to reduce process cost. The present inventors have also recognized that aluminum alloy compositions can play an important role in containing or reducing these costs.